1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sub-frame device for supporting a pick-up box. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sub-frame device for supporting a pick-up box, the device being secured to the frame of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
A typical truck includes a frame having a first and a second frame member which extend along the vehicle and are disposed spaced and parallel relative to each other. When a pick-up box is mounted on a frame of the aforementioned type, there is a tendency for the pick-up box to disintegrate after extended use thereof. This is because the pick-up box is bolted or otherwise secured directly to the frame of the truck and is thus subjected to excessive road vibration and frame twist.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem by the provision of a sub-frame device which is resiliently mounted over the frame of the vehicle so that the pick-up box is secured to the resiliently mounted sub-frame rather than the frame of the vehicle. In this manner, the road vibrational forces and frame twist are not transmitted from the vehicle frame to the pick-up box. Accordingly, the pick-up box mounted on the sub-frame device according to the present invention has an extended life when compared with the prior art arrangements.
Therefore it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a sub-frame device for supporting a pick-up box that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of manufacturing a vehicle.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a sub-frame device for supporting a pick-up box such that the pick-up box is insulated from vibration transmitted from the road to the vehicle frame in use thereof and from frame twist.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a sub-frame device which is resiliently mounted relative to the frame of the truck so that the pick-up box is mounted on the sub-frame thus extending the life of the pick-up box.
Also, a further feature of the present invention is the provision of a sub-frame device which is resiliently mounted relative to the frame of the truck so that a gooseneck hitch can be used with the pick-up box.
Yet another further feature of the present invention is the provision of a sub-frame device which is resiliently mounted relative to the frame of the truck so that a fifth wheel hitch can be located in the pick-up box.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.
The present invention relates to a sub-frame device for supporting a pick-up box. More particularly, in a vehicle which has a frame including a first and a second frame member extending along the vehicle and disposed spaced and parallel relative to each other, the present invention relates to a sub-frame device for supporting a pick-up box. The sub-frame device is secured to the frame of the vehicle. The sub-frame device includes an elongate first longitudinal member which has a first and a second end. The first member is disposed adjacent to and extends parallel relative to the first frame member. An elongate second longitudinal member has a first and a second extremity. The second longitudinal member is disposed adjacent to and extends parallel relative to the second frame member. The first and second longitudinal members are structured and disposed relative to each other such that the first and the second frame members are disposed between the first and second longitudinal members. A plurality of cross members extend from the first longitudinal member to the second longitudinal member. The cross members are disposed spaced and parallel relative to each other. A first resilient support is disposed between the first end of the first longitudinal member and the first extremity of the second longitudinal member. The first resilient support extends between one of the plurality of cross members and the frame of the vehicle for resiliently supporting the sub-frame device relative to the frame of the vehicle. Also, a second resilient support is disposed between the second end of the first longitudinal member and the second extremity of the second longitudinal member. The second resilient support extends between a further one of the plurality of cross members and the frame of the vehicle for resiliently supporting the sub-frame device relative to the frame of the vehicle.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the elongate first longitudinal member is of C-shaped cross-sectional configuration. More specifically, the C-shaped cross-sectional configuration includes a web having an upper and a lower end. A first portion extends away from the upper end of the web and a second portion extends away from the lower end of the web. The elongate second longitudinal member is also of C-shaped cross-sectional configuration. More specifically, the C-shaped cross-sectional configuration of the second member includes a further web which has an upper and a lower extremity. A first extension extends away from the upper extremity of the further web. A second extension extends away from the lower extremity of the further web.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the elongate first longitudinal member is of hollow rectangular shaped cross-sectional configuration. Also the elongate second longitudinal member is of hollow rectangular shaped cross-sectional configuration.
Additionally, the sub-frame device according to the present invention further includes a bracket which is rigidly secured to and depends from the elongate first longitudinal member and is disposed between the first and the second ends of the first longitudinal member. The bracket cooperates with the first frame member. Also, a further bracket is rigidly secured to and depends from the elongate second longitudinal member and is disposed between the first and the second extremities of the second longitudinal member. The further bracket cooperates with the second frame member. The bracket and the further bracket provide lateral support for the sub-frame device.
More specifically, the bracket includes a first leg which has a top and a bottom. A second leg is spaced longitudinally relative to the first leg. The second leg has an upper and a lower end. The further bracket includes a first support which has a top end and a bottom end. A second support is spaced longitudinally relative to the first support. The second support has an upper and a lower extremity.
Furthermore, the bracket further includes a support pad which extends from the first leg and is disposed between the top and the bottom of the first leg. The support pad cooperates with the first member of the frame. Also, a further support pad extends from the second leg and is disposed between the upper and the lower end of the second leg. The further support pad cooperates with the first member of the frame.
The further bracket further includes a support plate which extends from the first support and is disposed between the top end and the bottom end of the first support. The support plate cooperates with the second member of the frame. A further support plate extends from the second support and is disposed between the upper and the lower extremity of the second support. The further support plate cooperates with the second member of the frame.
More particularly, the pads slidably cooperate with the first frame member and the support plates slidably cooperate with the second frame member.
The first resilient support includes a base having an L-shaped cross-sectional configuration. The base has a first and a second arm. The first arm is rigidly secured to the one of the plurality of cross members and the second arm defines a hole. The first resilient support also includes a rod which has a first and a second end. The first end of the rod extends through the hole and a resilient bushing is disposed adjacent to the second arm of the base. The second end of the rod is embedded in the resilient bushing. The arrangement is such that the bushing is disposed between the second arm of the base and the frame of the vehicle so that flexing of the sub-frame relative to the frame of the vehicle is permitted.
The second resilient support includes a further base having an L-shaped cross-sectional configuration. The further base has a first and a second part. The first part is rigidly secured to the further one of the plurality of cross members and the second part defines an aperture. A further rod has a first and a second extremity. The first extremity of the further rod extends through the aperture. A resilient bush is disposed adjacent to the second part of the further base. The second extremity of the further rod is embedded in the resilient bush. The arrangement is such that the bush is disposed between the second part of the further base and the frame of the vehicle so that flexing of the sub-frame relative to the frame of the vehicle is permitted.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.